Mr & Mrs Lestrange
by Bellalover
Summary: Every marriage has secrets. What the Lestranges don't know is that they share the same one. As two highly skilled assassins, their secret lives are about to collide when they discover that their next target is: each other. AU; inspired by 'Mr.& Mrs.Smith'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've been wanting to write this for a ridiculously long time, and I finally got around to it :) ****It's obviously highly AU, and a bit more on the comedic side than '**_**Greatness' **_**so it's a welcome break from Canon.**

**If you haven't seen '**_**Mr. & Mrs. Smith**_**', I'd suggest you YouTube the trailer so you know what's going on. **

**Let me know your thoughts, hope you all enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

**"Alright then," Rodolphus Lestrange says smoothly, "I'll go first."

Drumming his fingers against the arm of his chair, he fixes the therapist with a rather condescending smile.

"You see, we don't _really _need to be here," he says casually, trying to ignore his wife's sudden smirk. He suspects that she's rather amused by the therapist's somewhat earnest demeanour as well.

"We've been married five years," he continues, "and-"

"Six," Bellatrix interjects coolly, the fake smile still in place. She crosses one slender leg over the other, her hands still folded neatly in her lap; playing the role of a perfect pure-blooded wife with ease.

Rodolphus grits his teeth as he notes a glimmer of sympathy appearing in the therapist's eyes. Eyes that are currently attempting to discreetly rove over the bare legs of his wife.

"Five, six years," he says easily, trying not to let his disdain show. "And...this is like...a check-up for us," he offers, and Bellatrix nods in agreement.

Five pre-paid sessions with the Wizarding World's most renowned marriage counsellor. It was precisely the kind of gift Narcissa Malfoy would think to purchase for them, he growls inwardly, rage coursing through his veins again even as he continues to smile.

"A chance to confront any Boggarts, beat the Bludger, you know what I mean," Rodolphus says conversationally.

Bellatrix tries and fails to hide her smirk. Though she'd been as inwardly furious as Rodolphus by Narcissa's gift, she'd thought-quite correctly-that it would, at the very least, be the perfect opportunity to irritate her husband.

"Very well then," the therapist says, nodding, "let's tackle the Boggart."

Sitting back more comfortably in his seat, he fixes the handsome couple with a scrutinising look. He can't quite put his finger on it, but they seem remarkably poised, as though carefully guarding something from him.

He dismisses the thought as quickly as it came-after all, what could the Lestrange couple be hiding? First time therapy nerves, he concludes, searching his pocket for a quill to note his observations.

* * *

"On a scale of one to ten, how happy are you as a couple?" he asks, beginning with the usual questions he asks every couple.

Bellatrix's answer is instantaneous, her expression and voice emotionless as she responds, "eight."

Rodolphus, on the other hand, is more wary, a hint of confusion appearing on his face. "Wait," he says, waving a hand through the air as he speaks. "Ten being perfectly happy and one being completely miserable...Or?"

Out of the corner of his eye, he notices as Bellatrix turns to roll her eyes at him, shooting a look of pure exasperation at him as she sighs heavily.

"Just respond instinctively," the therapist suggests helpfully, and the couple nods.

"Ok then," Rodolphus says, shooting Bellatrix a quick glance which she ignores. "Ready?" he asks, smiling slightly as he notices his wife's knuckles whiten.

"Ready," she responds calmly, still wearing the same unwavering smile.

"Eight," the couple replies in unison.

* * *

"How often do you have sex?"

For the faintest moment, Bellatrix's composure seems to waver slightly as her smile tightens.

"I don't understand the question," she says bluntly, drumming her fingers against her knee.

"Yeah, I'm lost," Rodolphus says with fake concern, narrowing his eyes at the therapist as his gaze flickers to Bellatrix's legs once more.

"Is this a 'one to ten' thing?" he asks, a sneer playing about his mouth.

"Is 'one' very little...or is 'one' nothing?" Bellatrix asks, her brow furrowed slightly in thought. "Because...technically speaking," she grins, "_zero_ would be nothing."

Rodolphus has to bite his lip to stop from chuckling at his wife's mocking tone.

"How about this _week_?" the therapist continues, apparently unfazed by the blank looks on their faces.

Rodolphus actually pauses to consider the question for a moment, while Bellatrix begins a pattern of curling her hands into fists and massaging her wrists, before coolly examining her nails.

"Including the weekend?" he asks suddenly, almost hopefully, the therapist thinks, and Bellatrix's jaw tenses as she purses her lips.

She's going to _kill_ Narcissa for this.

* * *

"Describe how you first met."

A bright, genuine smile actually appears on Bellatrix's face at the memory, while a wistful smirk twists Rodolphus' lips.

"It was in Italy," she says with a semblance of fondness.

"Milan," Rodolphus adds helpfully, "five years ago."

Bellatrix's smile stiffens as her husband continues to beam relaxedly like an idiot sorted into Hufflepuff.

"_Six." _

_

* * *

_

**A/N: I know this is a little short, but it seemed like a good place to stop. Next update should be up within a week!**

**Thoughts, opinions? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This scenario is so ridiculously fun to write/imagine...I totally heart my AU Lestranges :) **

**Sincere thanks to those who reviewed/faved etc, I love hearing your thoughts so keep them coming!**

**

* * *

**

_Five or six years ago..._

Rodolphus is just draining the end of his Firewhiskey when a group of Italian Aurors apparate into the hotel lobby, immediately throwing up anti-apparition wards and demanding everyone's identification papers.

He scowls. Even in a foreign country, it seems as though he can't have a quiet drink.

Beckoning the bartender over, he drops his voice to a low murmur.

"What's going on?" he asks, already aware-and certainly, quite thankful- that the bartender speaks English, however broken it may be. Though he understands quite a lot of Italian, the role of a confused tourist is a far more common role to play.

With a rather nervous glance at the formidable looking Aurors, the bartender says quietly, "The...how you say? The Minister's Under-Deputy?"

Eyebrow arched in curiosity, Rodolphus pauses for a moment. "The Under-Secretary?"

"Si, Under-Secretary," the bartender continues, still keeping a watchful eye on the Aurors. "Someone murdered him," he says conspiratorially, clearly liking the rare opportunity not to be listening to someone _else's_ stories.

"Apparently they're looking for tourists travelling alone."

The Under-Secretary murdered? Interesting, Rodolphus thinks with a smirk. And how very interesting that the Aurors had focused their attentions on a hotel that catered specifically for purebloods...

Turning slightly, he looks over his shoulder just in time to lock eyes with a hardened-looking Auror, who wastes no time in moving toward him; his wand already held tightly in his hand.

Just fabulous, Rodolphus sighs wearily, shifting his body so that he's leaning back against the bar casually, the better to draw upon one of his spare wands should he need to.

Eyes narrowed suspiciously, the Auror speaks abruptly in Italian, demanding to know if Rodolphus is alone.

Widening his eyes confusedly, Rodolphus simply cups his ear as though unable to understand the question. With a growl, the Auror begins to repeat himself, but a loud series of shouts cut him off, distracting Rodolphus' attention entirely.

"Signora! Your apparition papers please!"

Intrigued, Rodolphus watches as a dark-haired woman appears, seemingly out of nowhere, weaving her way through the agitated Aurors with grace and poise.

In fact, he's so busy trying to get a glimpse of the woman's face that he doesn't notice as she slides her wand into a holster on her thigh, before adjusting the end of her dress over her legs once more in an entirely subtle movement.

As the Aurors begin to circle her, she pauses and looks up, directly meeting his gaze, and for a single instant, he's unnerved by her incredible beauty. Indeed, he can only stare silently at this mystery woman; drinking in every detail of her and committing it to memory.

She is, without a doubt, the most stunning woman he's ever laid eyes on.

Growing increasingly agitated, the Aurors continue demanding the woman's papers, but she ignores the question, apparently as transfixed by Rodolphus as he is by her.

It is only when they ask her if she is alone that she responds, finally shifting her eyes away from Rodolphus and meeting the Auror's face for a brief second.

"No," she answers clearly, and with a challenging look in her dark eyes, she begins moving toward Rodolphus purposefully.

Loosening his grip on the wand behind his back, Rodolphus steps forward himself once he sees an Auror attempt to hold the woman back.

"No," he says emphatically, giving the Auror a warning glare, "she's with me." He makes his intention perfectly clear by curling an arm around the woman's back and drawing her toward his own body, pleased when he sees an amused smirk on her face.

Wordlessly, he directs her to his room, Aurors in tow as they begin stopping people in the corridors.

Once Rodolphus has closed the door behind them, the two press their ears to the wood to hear what's going on in the hallway, each wearing a relaxed smile.

"Bellatrix," she says simply, eyeing him with a curious grin.

"Rodolphus," he responds, smiling charmingly as she extends her hand for him to shake.

Closing his fingers around her hand, he instead turns her palm upward and presses a kiss to the inside of her wrist, delighted to feel her pulse quicken beneath his lips.

"A pleasure," he purrs, as the walls of the room shake with the force of a duel in the hallway.

"Indeed," Bellatrix says thoughtfully, a dark eyebrow arched as she regards him.

* * *

"To dodging hexes," Bellatrix says with a smirk, raising her glass to meet Rodolphus'. He's mildly impressed when after taking a long sip of Firewhiskey, she doesn't even wince as the burning liquid runs down her throat.

"He drinks," she observes with a playful smile, rising from their table and moving to the floor of the courtyard where other couples are swaying to the music.

"But does he _dance_?" Bellatrix calls teasingly, raising her arms above her head as she sways her hips invitingly; the movement giving him a tantalising glimpse of her lightly bronzed stomach.

Noticing the amount of attention Bellatrix is gathering from other men around the courtyard, Rodolphus rises swiftly before another can take his place, though he ensures his movements appear both casual and languid.

Laughingly, she tosses her drink away, not even fazed by the shattering of glass on the cobbles.

In one smooth movement, she presses herself up against him, wrapping her arms around his neck, and through the thin fabric of her dress he can feel the warmth radiating off her body.

In the dim lights of the courtyard, her eyes gleam seductively, never leaving his face as they sway together. Lest she think she has all the power, Rodolphus spins her so she faces away from him and copies her earlier move by pressing himself against her, holding her about the waist tightly.

He smirks, having to bite back a groan when she writhes against him, knowingly teasing him. Bellatrix, it seems, doesn't like to share power.

A clap of thunder bursts through the music, and within minutes, the couple are soaked to the skin, Bellatrix's dress now positively clinging to her body.

Rodolphus can't help but grin when she continues dancing even as lightning flashes overhead, a glint of defiance in her dark eyes.

* * *

Later when they've returned to their previous seats, the courtyard now all but empty, she curls herself into his lap, effectively straddling him with a seductive smile.

He reaches for the bottle of Firewhiskey, pressing it to her lips for a sip and then having some himself.

Their faces grow ever closer, Bellatrix's nose grazing his teasingly until their lips meet slowly; steadily growing in intensity as Rodolphus tightens his hold about Bellatrix's waist.

Eventually, they part for air, Bellatrix's fingers still threaded in Rodolphus' hair as they regard each other heatedly.

For a moment, the two are silent till Rodolphus toys with the thin strap of Bellatrix's dress.

"We should get out of these wet clothes," he suggests huskily, and Bellatrix laughs throatily, nipping his jaw in response.

* * *

Sun streams through the windows of the room on to the bed, causing Bellatrix to blink sleepily as she stirs reluctantly.

Opening her eyes slowly, she frowns at the unfamiliar surroundings before sitting up; the events of last night coming back to her.

Rodolphus.

When she realises there's no sign of him in the room, she's surprised by the pang of disappointment she feels in her heart.

Wrapping the bed sheet around herself, she moves to the edge of the bed, glancing round the room once more. She certainly hadn't _expected _Rodolphus to leave after what had happened last night.

The door of the room suddenly swings open and she can't help but grin at the sight of Rodolphus surrounded by floating cups and plates; a newspaper held between his teeth.

"Hello stranger," she purrs, looking up at him coyly from beneath her lashes.

"Good morning to you too," he drawls with a smirk, levitating a cup of coffee into Bellatrix's outstretched hand.

"The house elves appear to have fled after yesterday's raid," he says with an amused grin, "so I rustled up what I could."

She gives an appreciative sigh as sips her coffee, giving the front page of the local Wizarding newspaper a quick glance. The story about the murder of the Under-Secretary is one she reads with particular interest.

"Well it's good," she says with a smile, after she takes another sip; certainly rather impressed by the fact that he had thought to bring her breakfast in bed. Rodolphus is undoubtedly a smooth operator, she thinks inwardly.

"The best you've ever had?" he asks with fake innocence, a smirk dancing about his lips as he drinks in the sight of her still wrapped in the bed sheets.

Eyebrow arched, she settles herself back against the pillows of the bed, trying not to show her amusement at his words.

"Oh I don't know," she says airily, waving one hand through the air as she speaks. "I _do_ have rather high standards when it comes to..._coffee_," Bellatrix smirks.

"Like any other woman," Rodolphus chuckles lightly, and once again, Bellatrix quirks an eyebrow in response.

"I think you'll find I'm not _like_ other women," she says throatily, and despite the seductive gleam in her eye, he detects a certain fierceness-a sense of passion, almost-behind her words.

Rising from the bed, she joins him by the window, the curtains billowing between them in the wind.

"Is that so?" he says quietly, almost transfixed by the close proximity of her body once more.

The two simply stare at each other for a long moment before Rodolphus tosses his own cup of coffee to the ground and pulls her to him tightly; Bellatrix pressing her lips to his in an almost bruising kiss as she, too, drops her cup with a carefree laugh.

The sheet she wears follows soon after.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be set within the same timeframe (five/six years ago)...Those who've seen the movie will have an idea of what's next...*cough* carnival scene *cough* ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A speedy update? I'm as surprised as the rest of you, heh.**

**So here we go, the carnival scene-with a few Wizarding World twists, of course. ;) **

**Enjoy, many thanks for your continued reviewing!**

**

* * *

**

_England..._

"A carnival?" Bellatrix asks amusedly, arching a dark eyebrow as she speaks, "you want to go to a _carnival?_"

"Why so surprised?" Rodolphus asks curiously, draping an arm around Bellatrix's shoulders as they walk, attempting to further shelter her from the cool winds.

"Afraid you won't be able to win anything?" he teases, biting his lip to stop from grinning outright. If he's learned anything from spending the past few weeks with Bellatrix, it's that she never backs down from a challenge.

"I'm _far_ more afraid of how you'll try to regain your sense of manhood when I humiliate you," she retorts bluntly, though he can see the amusement in her dark eyes.

"Oh, I'm quite sure you'd enjoy my _methods_," he says suggestively, slowly trailing a hand along her side and smirking when the faintest blush colours Bellatrix's cheeks.

* * *

The bright lights and noise of the Wizarding Carnival hit them the very moment they walk through the gates, and Rodolphus can't help but smile at the expression of child-like delight on Bellatrix's face as she takes everything in.

He suspects she'd never really admit to enjoying something Muggles had come up with.

"So what do you want to do first?" he asks amusedly, and with a sly grin, Bellatrix links her arm through his, leading him toward the nearest booth.

"Divination?" he groans distastefully, but Bellatrix is persistent; her grip on his arm tightening as she smiles playfully.

"Maybe she'll tell you what games to avoid if you want to beat me," she says with fake innocence, barely able to conceal her smirk. Truth be told, she doesn't have much faith in Seers herself, but she always finds their predictions rather amusing.

"She looks like an insect!" Rodolphus hisses as they near the booth and Bellatrix is forced to hurriedly turn her laugh into a rather loud cough.

"Sybil Trelawney," the woman says dreamily, her eyes magnified enormously by her unnaturally large glasses. "Welcome, my dears."

With a wave of her thin arm, she motions for them to take a seat; Bellatrix trying to avoid Rodolphus' eyes in the process for fear of laughing directly in the woman's face.

"My Inner Eye tells me you desire knowledge of the future, my dear," the Seer says, gazing intently at Bellatrix and therefore missing Rodolphus as he rolls his eyes.

"Tea leaves, perhaps?" she continues airily and with a quick glance of amusement at Rodolphus, Bellatrix nods.

With a wave of her wand, Sybil fills two cups and in between smothered laughs and hissed sentences, the couple finish the scalding tea relatively quickly, swilling the dregs around when instructed to.

"You first, dear," the Seer says placidly, taking the cup from Rodolphus' hands. "My Inner Eye senses your eagerness to hear your fate."

Bellatrix is forced to bite her lip so hard it almost bleeds.

"A horse's head...a new lover...A sun...happiness..." the Seer says with an almost disappointed expression, "but what's this?"

She turns the cup around a few times, "I see a skull, dear...danger in your path..."

"Maybe I won't be that receptive to your 'methods' after all," Bellatrix whispers amusedly in his ear.

"A knife," the Seer breathes, a hint of excitement in her dreamy voice, "a hidden enemy in your future...someone you thought you've trusted all your life will attempt to shatter your world..."

Pausing dramatically, she looks up to meet Rodolphus' narrowed eyes. "You must beware, my dear...beware!"

With a snort of laughter, Rodolphus stands, tossing a few Galleons on the table. "I'll be sure to do that," he half-sneers, his irritation growing as he notices the faintest hint of worry in Bellatrix's eyes.

"Come _on_, Bellatrix," he says firmly, and while she would normally resist being ordered about, something in Rodolphus' tone causes her to get to her feet as well, walking quickly to catch up with his long stride.

Alone once more, Sybil Trelawney shakes her head at the couple's rude interruption of the clairvoyant vibrations, taking Bellatrix's discarded cup in her hands to read the young woman's tea leaves.

"A ring...marriage" she mutters, turning the cup about, "a cat...a deceitful friend...a knife..."

* * *

"_I'm_ picking the next stall," Rodolphus grumbles, slinging his arm over Bellatrix's shoulders once more, holding her tightly against his side.

"I didn't know you hated Seers so much," she says lightly, a teasing expression on her face.

"You couldn't exactly call _that_ woman a Seer," he retorts pointedly, looking about for something to do next; grinning when he spots the perfect stall.

"Come on," he says with a pleased smirk, leading Bellatrix over to a rather large, colourful stand with a banner, _"Sharp Stunner_."

"Now _this _will be fun," Rodolphus smiles, and Bellatrix notes a definite hint of smugness in his tone.

Eyeing the game carefully, she quickly figures out the concept behind it. Rodolphus, however, takes it upon himself to explain it to her anyway.

"You get one of these wands," he says, handing a few Galleons to the grinning man behind the booth, "and you have to hit the moving plates with a Stunner."

"Sounds simple enough," Bellatrix says, instilling a note of doubt in her voice despite her inward confidence.

"But each wand will only fire ten stunners," the wizard behind the booth smirks, exchanging an amused look with Rodolphus, "and the plates move pretty fast."

"Just do your best," Rodolphus encourages, and Bellatrix's lip curls at the implication she won't do well.

She chooses one of the wands, testing the feeling of it in her hand. It's light and flexible, entirely different to her own unyielding wand.

She sighs, eyeing the plates with a hint of frustration. Given the scepticism of the two watching men, she doubts most other ordinary witches are able to hit every rapidly moving plate so she knows she'll have to aim badly.

"Don't worry, Bellatrix," Rodolphus teases, "if you _really_ want one of those prizes, _I_ can always get you one."

"Rodolphus, keep talking to me like I'm a Squib and I'll make sure you _lack_ the equipment necessary to regain your manhood," she says sweetly.

Amused, Rodolphus watches as she holds the wand loosely, managing to hit four of the plates, though the rest of her Stunners are poorly aimed.

"Don't laugh," she warns playfully, "I'll kill you."

Her wand having run out of Stunners, she places it back atop the counter of the stall, shrugging good-naturedly while Rodolphus picks up a wand for himself.

She watches him closely as he takes careful aim, his eyes narrowed in concentration before he starts firing Stunners.

For a single moment, his disappointment is obvious when he hits all but one plate, but he quickly hides it with a sly smile as he turns to face Bellatrix properly.

Wordlessly, she arches a curious eyebrow at him and he shrugs casually, a confident grin on his face. "Beginner's luck," he says smoothly.

"Can we still get a prize?" he asks the man behind the booth, while Bellatrix eyes the game thoughtfully, a glint of determination in her eye.

A small stuffed hippogriff in his hand, Rodolphus is just turning away from the stall when Bellatrix places a hand on his arm.

"I want to try again," she says with a small smile, and with a grin, Rodolphus searches his pocket for another galleon.

He still has his head down when Bellatrix picks up one of the Stunner wands, and therefore doesn't notice as she narrows her eyes intensely, taking careful aim.

The sound of Stunners hitting the plates causes Rodolphus to look up sharply, his mouth falling open slightly as Bellatrix hits each and every plate with incredible precision and apparent ease.

Arching an eyebrow in satisfaction, a content smirk playing about her lips, she turns to meet Rodolphus' rather disbelieving, and indeed, highly impressed gaze.

As Bellatrix flashes him a bright smile, laughing happily, Rodolphus finds he can't even mind losing to her.

* * *

Strolling out of the carnival, Bellatrix carrying her giant stuffed dragon contentedly, Rodolphus doesn't even notice the familiarity with which he slips an arm around her waist in an almost protective gesture-as though he'd been holding her tight for years, and would continue to do so for many more.

Eyeing the prize in her arms, he shakes his head disbelievingly once more. "Where'd you learn to shoot Stunners like that?" he asks curiously, and with a smirk, Bellatrix raises her head from his shoulder to meet his gaze.

"Beginner's luck," she says softly, a hint of a challenge in her dark eyes.

Laughingly, Rodolphus draws her even closer, pressing a kiss to her curls as he breathes in the scent of her hair.

"And the attempt to regain his manhood begins," Bellatrix drawls amusedly as they prepare to Apparate.

"Just you wait," Rodolphus growls teasingly as they turn on the spot.

* * *

"You WHAT?" Rabastan Lestrange shouts disbelievingly as his brother dives across the floor to avoid a nasty boils curse from Augustus Rookwood's wand.

"You've known the girl for _six weeks_!" he exclaims, shaking his head, half-stunned by Rodolphus' news.

"I'm in love!" Rodolphus grounds out, conjuring up a Shield Charm as he sends a rapid series of hexes toward Rookwood.

"She's smart, sexy, uninhibited..." he dances out of the way of a Stunner, beginning to pant slightly as his muscles tire, "spontaneous, complicated..."

He gives a grunt of pain as one of Rookwood's curses finds its mark on his shoulder, slicing through his skin.

"She's unbelievable, Rab!"

"Are you crazy?" Rabastan snaps exasperatedly, throwing his hands up in the air. "Did she slip you an Amortentia potion or something?"

Rodolphus gives a shout of triumph as his Body-Binding Curse hits Rookwood square in the chest, grinning tiredly as his opponent keels over.

"Look brother," he says firmly as he turns to face Rabastan, "I _am _going to marry Bellatrix."

"And what, you're going to tell her what you really do?" Rabastan asks pointedly. "You think she won't get suspicious when you have to disappear in the middle of the night?"

"Rabastan," Rodolphus grounds out slowly, "I have it figured out, alright?"

When Rabastan continues to look mutinous, Rodolphus sighs, running a hand through his hair exhaustedly.

"Just tell me you'll be my best man?" he asks calmly, looking at his brother intently.

"Fine," Rabastan says grudgingly, and Rodolphus grins, turning to remove the curse on Rookwood.

"Just don't come crying to me when she finds out and hexes your bal-"

* * *

"Don't you think this is all happening a little fast?" Narcissa asks softly, picking up a dagger and running her finger along its edge slowly.

"Ooh, nice choice, Cissy," Bellatrix says approvingly, plucking the dagger from her sister's grasp to examine it more closely.

"Knifes are messy," Narcissa retorts, wrinkling her nose a little in distaste as she watches her sister test the weight of the dagger in her hand expertly.

"You wouldn't have said that a year ago," Bellatrix smirks in response, swiping the knife through the air in a practised motion.

"About your marriage, Bella," Narcissa begins again, trying to regain Bellatrix's attention from the weapon.

"Oh that," Bellatrix grins, "you know me, Cissy, I never do anything without thinking it through."

Arching an eyebrow in response, Narcissa stares at Bellatrix disbelievingly. "Would you like an example contrary to that statement?" she asks crisply.

When Bellatrix merely shrugs, Narcissa smirks herself, "Antonin Dolohov, Theodore Nott, Frank Longbotto-"

"Ugh," Bellatrix hisses distastefully, a scowl marring her aristocratic features, "don't _remind_ me about Longbottom-he was _so_ boring in be-"

"My point is," Narcissa interrupts quickly, "that you don't really even _know _anything about Rodolphus...what does he do?"

"He works in the Ministry," Bellatrix says smoothly, picking up a number of potions to read their labels.

"He got as much as I do, so it's perfect," she grins, flashing a pleased smile at her sister.

"And are you going to tell him what _you_ do?" Narcissa asks pointedly, ignoring the irritated glare Bellatrix shoots her.

"I don't see why I need to," Bellatrix says stubbornly, her full lips curving into a pout. "It's not as if he'll suspect anything," she argues, "I mean, why _would _he?"

"But are you really comfortable with lying to him?" Narcissa asks gently, watching Bellatrix's reaction closely.

"Look Cissy," Bellatrix says impatiently, "I'm not _you._ Just because _you _were willing to give up what we do for your marriage doesn't mean I want to do the same."

Frustrated, she starts massaging her temples slowly, feeling the beginnings of a headache coming on.

Sighing heavily, she continues more quietly, forcing herself to calm down. "I like what I do, Narcissa-I'm _good _at what I do...you chose to give it up for Lucius and that's fine...if you're _happy_," she adds as an afterthought.

"But I don't want to just be _Mrs Lestrange_," she says quietly, though Narcissa senses a fierce sense of determination in Bellatrix's words.

Realising that the issue has been closed, Narcissa simply nods, inwardly rather surprised by the strength of Bellatrix's feelings on the matter.

"So," Bellatrix begins abruptly, her wide smile erasing all previous tension between the two as she links her arm through Narcissa's "what colour does my Maid of Honour want to wear?"

* * *

**A/N: I really, **_**really**_** need to update my other story so the next chapter won't be up for over a week or two...**

**Hope you're all still enjoying it; let me know your thoughts! **


End file.
